Legend of the Assassin Samurai
by Chosen Assassin
Summary: Ash travels back in time to Edo period Japan to save his ancestor, while rewriting history. Join and follow his movement that will eventually become a revolution in the future. Ash/harem. May have Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of the Assassin Samurai

**Hey guys what's up, I got this idea that I just had to write. Combining my three favorite game titles into one amazing story, or to me it will be, I don't know if anyone will read this story but I just what to write what I like whether people read or not. Heads up the characters in this story are all own by their respective games and titles so I may not even need to describe them, for I will have a link to their wiki, so you see yourself. Finally I will add some secrets as well as explain chapters in an Overview point of view, now on to the story.**

**March 20, 1575**

Ash Ketchum was sitting under a tree in the Japanese wildness writing in his journal.  
His horse was off to one side eatting the grass of the plains as his Master sat in the shade writing down his thoughts. Ash arrive in Edo period Japan to help his great ancestor Shishi Ketchum. (This part will be explain in Ash's point of view.)

_"My name is Ash Ketchum , but that's just my cover name. My real birth name is Ashura Satoshi Ketchum Auditone. I'm a member and last of the First Civilzation. A species that is shadow by mystery. I adopted the Auditone name to honor my Italian ancestor who help my family escape the purge of Italy in the 1400s and 1500s. Me being here, I only have one reason. My ancestor Shishi Ketchum serve Nobunaga Oda especially to his death at Honnoji in 1582. Though I honor him because he died a Samurai's death, only that before his death he and his wife were expecting a child, and when Nobunaga was slain. Japan was in utter chaos that eventally led to his home village were his clansmen and his wife were all kill. I couldn't allow such a history to be remember, so ingoring the dangers my actions could bring I travel back having only one thought in my head. I'm one who will not abandon my clansmen."_ Ash stop writing to look up at the sunset that was honoring him with it's beauty. He stop a moment to claim his thoughts at remembering everything he had to get through to get here.

_'hmph, some crazy shit this turn out to be. I'm currently travel east through Hojo territory, only that I arrive in the wrong time period. The incident at Honnoji is in seven year! I arrive too early, but I expected as much as I still getting the hang of Time traveling course I usually needed the Council's approve before going back in time. 'Sigh' this is going to be some arguement when I return I just wish I had ask Diagla to transport me back as she is in charge of time, but I couldn't get her involve no matter even if she agree to stay quiet. 'Sigh' looks like I have to just blend in for the time being.'_ Ash walk back to his horse to retrieve his gear to set up camp for the night.

The next morning, Ash was pack up and began to head out when he took his map out of his horse's saddle and readed it. He was looking at the vast terrotrys that belong to either warlords or just small providence. Ash had already discuss where he was going and his plan leading up to it, just have to play your cards right he said and left on his way through early Japan.

**Scene Break**

In Hojo Territory in the middle of their Main Camp was a brawl in session. A group of soldiers huddle around two people who were clearing the ones fighting. On the right was another solder who look terrifie while his opponent was calm and patient waiting for her opponent to make the first move. Oh, did I mention that he was fighting a girl. Lady Kai is an officer of the Hojo who not only has the brains of a military strategist and warrior, she is also a very beautiful girl of seventeen and the height of (5'5"). Knowing her opponents hesitation gave her an opening, first she thrusted her sword to which the man finally move to block, she drew back and swung for his left to which her barely deflected leaving him to fall before her right hook when she swung and her blade extended into whip knocking him out.

The soldiers all cheer as Kai stood and enjoy her victory when a familiar voice was heard behind her.

"Well if it isn't Narita's son." The man who walk in was clan head of the Hojo and leader of the army. Ujiyasu Hojo also known for his nickname the 'Lion of Sagami' was a man of Fourty years standing at (6,4"). He walk into the camp smoking his small pipe eyeing Kai at her features before sitting down for her always answer.

"I'm his daugther!" She roar back, "Well I see your as rude as ever my lord. Well it seems that there is no one stronger than me here-" She look towards the gate to see Yukimura Sanada along side him was his Ninja female bodyguard Kunoichi. Yukimura was a single-minded man who focus himself to be the great while following his way of the warrior. He is a Nineteen year old who stood at a close range of (6,1"). His female compainion Kunoichi was a Fifthteen year old girl who may seem playful and uncaring hides her true emotions behind a smile, her height is (5'2"). The two were order by Shingen Takada to reinforce their ally the Hojo in repeling the invading Uesugi army.

"Sigh nothing ever seems to go my way." Kai groan and sigh at loud that had Uijyasa getting her attention with. "You still have a long ways to go."

At this Kai turns around to face her lord in confusion "Huh?"

Stands up "You still have some growing up left to do." Points his pipe at her chest to which Kai again utters a what while crossing her hands on her chest. Uijyasa begins to leave but not before leaving one last piece of. "I'm sure you be a fine women someday."

"YOU!" Kai spat back in anger she turn back to see Yukimara and Kunoichi still talking towards one an6ther. "I'll show him." Kai balls her hands unto a fist as the soldiers around her were getting a good laugh from what just occur not long ago.

**Scene Break**

Inside a meeting tent Uijyasa, Kai, Yukimura, and other Hojo generals were all together discussing battle plans for the upcoming fight when a soldier rush in cearly out of breath. He kneel down and said. "My lord, a strange vistor has come to see you." At his introduction Ash walk in with his hood over his face as he eyed each and every body in the room when he caught Uijyasa he stop. He stood still at the front of the entrance gathering much confusion from the other generals while Uijaysa just sat still eyeing the man that stood before him. Silence was heard when the Ash calm the crowd by clearing his throat issuing that he was going to speak.

"Uijyasa Hojo... It's a pleasure to meet the Lion of Sagami in all his glory yet I feel the presence of a coward in all that fur." From hearing the taunt the Hojo general stood with blades unsheated but were call off by Uijyasa who chuckle from taunt. In reality he is really a coward. "Hpmh and from your attire your not from here or any part of Japan as from what I'm seening no one wears a hood only masks."

Uijyasa was right Ash was wearing his Assassin robes only he modifty them to give off a more blend to Japanese culture, he also wore a straw hat similar to the Akatsuki with the white paper and bell attach.

Ash clear his throat again and let out a chuckle as he answer back. "Impressive for a man of such age I'm surprise you have not lost your sight, but instead of just having a normal conversation I came to you to offer my services." He pace back and forth as he spoke. "I'm more of a lone wolf, I don't take orders from anyone, but I make an exception when their are other lives besides mine under me. I work to get a job done, I make no mistakes especially when it comes to picking a ruler to serve." He fix his gaze at Uijyasa who stare back with the same grin from before. "All the rulers here are all for one goal... Total Control. However from seeing you Lion, I know you are a man of no ambition, and I can somewhat relate. I don't ask you to trust me and I have no intention to serve you, all I ask is to be able to prove my strength. I will participate in the coming battle with or without your approve. Why? Because you will never earn my trust and I show no intention in giving you that trust." After his speech he left the tent to prepare for battle. Everyone in the room was shock, confuse, and awestruck. Uijyasa on the hand held a smirk as he mutter.

"This world needs more men like." He blew once more into his pipe as he continue on with the meeting.

**Scene Break**

In another part of Hojo territory the Uesugi army led by Kenshin Uesugi was watching the sun rise as he and his army were on horse back overlooking the Hojo Main Camp. His sister Aya rode up next to him and said. "Kenshin your army is ready now is the time." She spoke in a alluring yet calm voice.

Kenshin also known as the God of War look at the rising sun as he spoke. "I know my dearest sister it time to bring justice to this land and purge all evil one at a time if need be. This land will be brought to the light our victory here today will be the first stepping stone towards that future." He raise his weapon in the air and all his troops raise their voice in approval.

Ash has return back in time to rescue his ancestor and rewrite history. An all new adventure has began and there is no telling how the story will end, it all depends on how Ash plays his hand in this game. Ash that old saying 'Lifes a gamble.'

**Well what do you think? Next chapter will be the battle scene so hoping that may bring some good news, or the opening chapter was enough to introduce this chapter.**

**Go to Koei Wiki to look up Yukimura Sanada, Kunoichi, Uijyasa Hojo, Kai, Kenshin Uesugi, and Aya to see their outfits, their background, weapons, everything.**


	2. Alliance form

Legend of the Assassin Samurai

**Chapter 2 of this novel and I know I probably need to add more detail and explain the topic, but I believe that chapter 1 was a great start off for this story. Now enough explaintions on to the actions.**

Hojo Main camp Ujiyasu Hojo was preparing for battle against Kenshin Uesugi, the two were to clash at Tonegawa. Ujiyasu had requested aid from neighbor and ally Shingen Takeda who had answer his call by senting his general Yukimura Sanda, his bodyguard Kunoichi who was Yukimura's bodyguard who never left his side, and five other of his top generals. Kenshin was not to be underimate and he will not in this battle. Also at last minute an unknown warrior arrive to offer his assists in the coming battle. Ash had return in time to save his ancestor Shishi, but he arrive in the wrong year being his first time traveling back in time, and now he had to fight his way through war-ruined Japan.

He was on the other side of the camp away from the troops, Ash wanted to remain hidden when he was checking his eqiupment. The reason was for the Assassins secrets were to remain secret, espically for the brotherhood had yet to arrive this far into Asia and for Japan had Ninja's who copy the Assassins. Ash made final checks with his weapons which were his Dual Blades, Primary sword, Medium Samurai sword with the Kanji for Tiger engrave in the blade on his back, Daul Pistols, and two small daggers on his lower back with his parents name engrave on the blade. In Kanji was Mina and Sora. And finally were his Bow and Arrows, Trust in these weapons would hit any target he silencely said.

After checking his gear and weapons Ash put his hood over his face and left his tent to his suprise Yukimura and Kunoichi were coming towards him. Ash knew why they were coming to talk to him from what he said at the meeting would have everyone up in his face saying if he was insane or he was asking for death. He brush aside the thoughts and move to meet them. When they met Kunoichi immediately was looking top to bottom at Ash's figure, she was trying to see just exactly want was his game. Ash was mysterious when he first arrive at the camp to were he was avoiding everyone all together. Ash and Yukimara had a sweat drop at the back of their heads to how Kunoichi was acting. After several minutes Yukimara spoke. "My apologies, she gets like this when she's curious."

Seconds later Kunoichi back away with her right hand under her chin and in thought.  
"Hm, he has a mysterious Aura around him my lord, their nothing I can tell from him. It's like he's a ghost." She tinted her head to one side getting a chuckle from Ash. "Sorry if I disppoint you miss, but it's best that I keep my identity secret. You never know when you're being watch." They nodded to his answer since from a time at war any kind of warare is fair. Yukimara push on with the conversation. "So if I may ask what was that back there at the meeting."

"What do you mean?" Ash questioned becoming serious.

Yukimura also being serious question again. "I mean that you requested that you attack the Uesugi Army all by yourself." Again Ash seem calm about his tone to his question and calmly reply. "I need to flex my muscles that all." He walk past them, and turn his head to one side and said. "Like I said, the less you know, the better." He walk further ahead leaving the two dumbfounded.

**Scene Break**

Ash having given the slip to Yukimura and Kunoichi coutinue with his walk around the camp. Course with being a new comer he was recieving many glares and blank stares from the troops and officers of both Hojo and Takada forces. He shrug them off and continue his walk. During his walk he was pull into someone tent away from the eyes of the troops. When he demanded on who had pull him his eyes met those of Kai, the warrior princess of the Hojo.

Like Kunoichi before she was eyeing Ash up and down not missing any detail of him. Ash annoyed that he was pull away by yet another girl, couldn't help that either his good looks or his mysterious side was the blame for the constant attention from the opposite sex. I mean Ash enjoys the attention, but just too much attention is a problem. He waited patiently for Kai to finish her expection. Several minutes later she held the same pose that Kunoichi held not long ago.

"Their is... something... about you... that just speaks to me." She said not removing held pose.

"Oh and how so?"

"I can't say but I can't tell if you're good or bad."

"Well stay for the battle you might have your answer." He left her tent with a knowing smirk on his face. He just love missing with women's head, espically those who can't answer his logic.

**Scene Break**

On the open fields Tonegawa, Ash stood alone on the battlefield overlooking the beautiful sunrise that was blessing this field with it's beauty. As promise All Hojo and Takeda officer stay within the walls of the Hojo Main camp. Ash wanted to battle alone and after much dicussion and disagreements from the other warriors. Ujiyasu manage to get his way. Kai and Kunoichi on the other hand were deeply worry. They couldn't answer, or know why they were worry for this mysterious stranger but they just pray that he would die in battle. Kenshin's army arrive five minutes later to an suprising outcome.

Standing on his own on the battle field was a hooded figure. Kenshin, Aya, and his troops were all greatly confuse, was their eyes playing tricks on them, was this a joke? Many questions were floating through their heads, but when the fog clear Kenshin saw farther ahead the Hojo Main camp, and on the walls of the camp was Uijyasu and his troops. Thrown for an even greater loop this turn of events was nerve wrecking but Kenshin had not the time for answers. Instead he rode further ahead with his sister Aya to where Ash was standing.

They arrive to meet the still standing Ash who didn't move or faze at the two that rode towards him. He shown no fear to the two and was not intermidate by Kenshin's size or the size of his army. They stay still staring at one another for a good while until Aya broke the silence. she couldn't place her finger on it but this stranger remind it her alot about her brother Kenshin. "Who are you and Why are you out here by yourself, this is not a playground-"

"Easy my sister." Kenshin calm Aya by cutting her sentence before she trail off again. She only nodded and rode back. Kenshin howver remain behind and started a converstation with ash. Unlike his sister Kenshin stay on topic and ask with no killing intent in his words to why Ash was on the battlefield? Ash only answer with to test his abilites. Kenshin having heard enough rode back to his army. Once there he order for the first wave of his army to advance. Made of Thirty horseman and Twenty foot soldiers they charge towards the standing Ash who had yet to make a move.

The Hojo officers on the wall overlooking the battle began makng bets saying how and when Ash was to be kill, others such as Uijyasu, Yukimura, and a few others namely Edler officer watch with great antcipation at the battle that was about to unfold, and finally their was Kai and Kunoichi who were completly worry about Ash's safety. They wanted to say something and charge into save him, but it was an order not to run in to save him. Orders by him and Uijaysu probit them from assisting. They groan at their orders and remain quiet watching the coming battle.

Ash finally make his move pulling a small round object with a fuse from his pouch he lid the fuse and threw it at the advancing calavry. Seconds later the generade exploded killing the thirty horseman and by sheer luck the horses remain unscracth with only a few cuts. Seening how their calavry was kill so soon the Uesugi troops had doubts and were now fearing this enermy. Sucks they turn their backs. With their backs turn Ash snuck behind two unknown troops and stab them both with his dual hidden blades. He didn't stop there. He unsheated his two swords and began his massacre. In only fifteen seconds fifty bodies were on the ground dead.

Shock and fear was written on the faces both armies. From the Hojo those who had their doubts no longer had them, to those who had been watching were awestruck with fear. Kenshin and his army were in fear at what just happen, not wanting to believe the outcome he order a second wave to march. Though terrify they argree without a word. Instead of calavry the next wave was made of pure foot soldiers of fifty. Ash seening the next wave coming steel himself and ran towards his target. The Uesugi charge as well. The two met in the middle with Ash getting the first hit. Just pure brutality, Ash shown no mercy to his enemies. He was killing left and right not missing a single living soul and when the Uesugi troops believe they saw an opening. Ash only counter their attack and return the favor. Twenty seconds in and thirty were dead with Ash not letting up in his kills. He slash, stab, hack, thrusted, counter kill. It was just pure havoc. To go into small detail he slice their throats, stab their hearts, cut off limbs, use some troops as human shields, he even pick up a broken spear and double his kills. He duck an oncoming slash got behind an unsuspecting soldier, had the point of the spear pointing up, threw the man back to be slowly inpale. Another was he stab a man in the left side of his face with the bottom half of the spear and thrusted the point into his roght lung. (Think of Assassin's creed 2, and 3. This is where I get my ideas.)

Kenshin had seen enough calling off his attacks rode forward with his sword held high.  
He will avenge the deaths of his men by slaining what he labels Ash, a demon. Ash just finish slicing the throat of his last victim seen Kenshin riding towards him at a fast pace. He steel himself in a denfensive stance awaiting his target. Kenshin not letting him be bested up his speed until the two could see the whites in each others eyes.

(The clang of steel meeting)

It was silence no one dare speak a word at what had just occur. Kenshin hid a smirk on his lips as he turn to face his opponent. Ash's face was impassive as he face Kenshin. Luck was not the answer on how Ash made it through without a stratch but he wasn't about to let this battle go on. Ash with on his left knee doing a few hand signs that confuse Kenshin about Ash's movements but after seening him in battle he wasn't not about to underestimate Ash. Seconds later Ash brought his left hand down and began channeling aura through it. Soon blue lighting began forming in his palm to were screeching noises were heard that of millions of birds chirpping at once. The noise itself was enough to catch your senses, less the lighting forming in Ash's hands. Now prepare Ash drew his left hand back, got into starting position, and as fast as lighting he move. Kenshin not fast enough only could deflect the attack by bringing his sword down in time. The two met and again like their first clash no noises were made.

Kenshin with heavy breathing was so close to being hit by that attack he counted himself lucky that only his sword was hen he brought his blade to his face it broke apart leaving only the handle in his hand. He turn to face Ash still his his stance from their clash clearly that move he use seems to have used up much power to form.  
The two face off against one another not saying a word... Soon Kenshin broke the silence with a smirk. "Well down warrior you have earn your victory today and to honor that I will leave in peace." He call his horse and rode back to his army. During the battle Kenshin order his men to pick up the dead bodies of their comrades so they may have a proper burial.

It was over, again not a single word couldn't not be heard for miles. A minute later the Hojo troops in the camp let out a cry of Victory. Ash however, remain where he stood admiring the beauty of the land. He look to his side to see several birds landing around him and one landing on his right arm. Just peace.

**Scene Break**

Having return from the front lines, Ash was treated to a massive welcoming party. All the troops rush to congratulate him, officers young and old gave their thanks, and lastly Ujiyasu gave him a grand reward. The rest of the day was just the celebration over the Uesugi army. Through out the day hojo troops all recreated how the battle was fought, but a few went too far when recreating. Adding things like the use of magic. However, with things going right with the Hojo, rumors soon began to spread like wildfire all across Japan on how a single warrior manage to sent Kenshin Uesugi packing. Rival warlords soon began to have doubts and fears that he would come for them as well, others seek to add Ash to their army. but when the rumors reach Warlord Nobunaga Oda he was very impress with how a warrior mangage to win on his own against the enermy, espically when that enermy is Kenshin Uesugi.

Nodunaga was in a meeting with his top general constiting of Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Katsuie Shibata, Mitsuhide Akechi, and Tadakatsu Honda. Next to Nobunaga on his left was his wife No and to his right holding his prize sword Demon Slayer Ranmura Mori. They were having a war meeting when the rumors arrive by messager that stop their current talks and started on this new topic.

"Well that something I wouldn't have expected, I wasn't expecting a great stragiest like Kenshin to be defeated so easily by a single solder." Ieyasu said with slight confusing.

"The attire they say he wore was not that of a Samurai instead they say it was both Samurai and ninja. Greatly starnge." Mitsuhide put in adding more mystery to the already mystery stranger.

"And he fought with no fear, the rumors are even saying that he kill with no mercy to his enemy. So people are even going as far as calling this man a demon." Hideyoshi added.

"Heh" Nobunaga said getting the attention of his officers. "Clearly if this man is a Demon then why not welcome him? Their are plenty of Demons in this world. But only one Demon king. He may fight his way battle to battle, but he will fall to the might of Nobunaga." Done with his speech Nobunaga sat back down to ask his next question.

"Any news on him being a rouge or serving any lord?" He question to his officers

"No my lord they are saying that he fought with the Hojo, but doesn't seem to have taken service with them." Katsuie responded to his lord's question.

"Hm good, if he was to take side it could prove grave for us as well to those he took service with. This world needs no more heroes, only one is needed to save this land and if this warrior wish to stand in my path of conqeust. Then he will fall like all the other fools that believe they can untite this land." Nobunaga mutter and return to his seat.

With that said Nobunaga call the meeting and move to coutinue his conquest.

**Scene Break**

After the party everything brgan to die down. Namely for a few men couldn't handle their drinks and cause commotion with everyone else. It was night fall and Ash was in his own tent writing in his journal as well as writing his book that he had started in the future. He stay up for two hours straight trap within his book, never getting up or moving almost as he was a stone. Ash was so caught up with his writing that he fail to notice that he had guest outside his tent. Kunoichi and Kai Where outside Ash's tent looking through the small entrance opening. They wanted to know more about Ash by studying him but with what they have seem for the past two hours they knew not much.

"What are you two doing?" Spoke a eerie voice.

The two ladies turn around to come face to face with the Hojo Ninja Kotaro Fuma. They began to stutter out their setences saying they didn't know where they were going and they got lost. Kotaro only chuckle with a smirk on his face. "Heh it seems that you two have fallen for this guy." He laugh when he saw the blush on their faces, he laugh more when Kai threat to have him kill if he spoke this to anyone. He only shrug off Kai's killing intent and walk into Ash's tent. The girls told him not to go but he shrug away their pleas.

Ten minutes later Kotaro return. "His name he wouldn't tell but he goes by Alex Mason, he's an assassin. An order that is far west from this land, he comes from the Ketchum clan."

The Ketchum clan is well known through-out Japan as the greatest clan to ever live. The Ketchum is fill with talent such as, Warriors, Ninjas, Medical, Straigest, etc. Their feats on the battlefield is highly praise even by their enemies who say that warriors from that clan are brave and strong. Their are even rumors that a single Ketchum Samurai can hold his own against a army 5,000. Many warlords wish to make an alliance through marriage by having one of their daughters marry a ketchum male. But it's raley known for a Ketchum to marry outside the clan, and the clan wishes to remain netruel during wartime. But few warriors from the clan such as Ash's ancestor Shishi Ketchum serve under a worthy master. Masters like Nobunaga Oda.

The two girls wanted to yell in suprise about Ash coming from the legendary clan of the Ketchum's but were stop by Kotaro. "The clan is legendary I know, after that he wouldn't say more, oh and if you wnat to know he's single." He left with a chuckling from his fun. The two inogore his joke and went back to the task at hand.

**Scene Break**

It was nightfall the troops had all gone to bed, only a selected few were still awake for serturity duty. A calm breeze blew from the west, the onjly light sconce within the camps were the buring torchs. Ash had fallen to sleep after his talk with Katro. He wasn't susprse by the questions he ask, just curious why. Though Ash figure it out when he saw two heads spying by the tent entrance. At one point Ash wanted to scare them but refain. Ash also wasn't the least susprise when Katro label Ash as his rival. Instead he welcome the callenge. It's not everyday you face a talented Ninja.

Ash was fast asleep not even moving when a noise was heard outside his tent. The stranger slowly walk inside and ever quietly move towards Ash's sleeply form. At first you expect an Assassin but instead of killing Ash, the person got into his bed with him. Ash would have woken up to the body next to him but was drag into mind.

**Ash's Mindscape**

He awoken to a beautiful view, The sun was shining over a mountain top, it's rays of light shine off the waterfall and the crystal blue river flowing below. Their was a large clearing near many oak trees, a figure was sitting on a pinic blanket near the river. Ash right away knew who the person was and without a word head his way over.

Ash arrive at the blanket seening that the person's back was to him. Ash just look over her feature, admiring her beauty. A girl of (5,3) no older than fifteen, she had black hair that fell and stop at her lower back. She wore a small crown with a small bamboo tree on top, two small bangs fell from the crown, the coloring was white with two golden knots. Her face seem to be in white makeup that cover her entire face, her eyes held a sense of care and youngness in them. She wore regal robes of white with blue, violet, and gold trimmings.

The girl turn around and saw that Ash was just standing there with a smile on his face. She blush, with a small giggle afterwards she singal for him to come. When the two met she grab hold of him and kiss him passionalety, Ash not wanting to be beat back kill with the same passion.

Two minutes later the two broke for air, Ash held a smile, while the girl had an en blush and it gave away that her face can't hide the color.

"You miss me?" The girl ask in kindness.

"Everyday I'm missing you Kaguya." Ash responded then with a kiss to strengthen his answer.

The girl just smile into the kiss knowing that her lover and savior always is missing her. They broke the kiss again with huge blushes. For a moment the two dare not speak or ruin the silence between them. Several minutes pass and Ash mention the food sitting on the blanket to which embarrass Kaguya knowing she forget she made food for her lover. The two remain quiet while they ate, just to enjoy the wonders that is nature and the company of each other.

**Scene Break**

After their lunch the two continue to talk not once leaving the other person side. Ash was laying his head on Kaguya's lap, much to the embarrassment of Kaguya, but she accepted glad that she was of use to help ease her boyfriends stress.

Kaguya hum a low tone almost as if singing a lullby, and stroke Ash's raven black spiky hair. Ash remain silence through out the time. He had his mind on something, something he was unsure of doing. He had plan doing this not long ago, but as the day draws near he was begining to have second thoughts.

He open his eyes to meet Kaguya's loving gold colored eyes looking back. "Kaguya," He said in a low whisper.

"Yes?" She reply back

"Do you really think of what I'm doing is wrong, will you think of any lesser of me of what I do?" Kaguya thought for a second not saying a word until.

"No Ash I won't think of any less of you for what you are doing. What you are doing is for the greater good, not just for Arceus's sake. He may control you, but you two are allies not Master and Slave." She finish with a smile then a kiss on his nose.

Ash smile knowing Kaguya, his other girls, and his Pokemon will understand his decsions and follow him to the ends of the earth and hell if necessary.

He close his eyes once more to rethink his motives and goals. Ash plan to call his son Deven from the future to assist him in this endevor. No longer will the strongest being in the world be kept on a leash. It's time to roam free.

**Exit Ash's Mindscape**

Kai snuck into Ash's tent last night to sleep with him in his bed. She at least he was still awake so the two could get to know each better. But she srrive late, Oh well at least she still has some bragging rights. Kai woke up earlier than usual so she may sneak away and arrive at her tent before the camp wakes up and start asking question something she wanted to avoid. She stood up gathering her things not before stealing a look at Ash's handsome face and a kiss from his lips. With a smile and things her around her arms she left like running a marthon.

Ash awoke ten minutes later after Kai's departure. He look around his room still clear from yesterday and it was still dark outside given how their was no sunlight in the room. Ash decined instead of going back to bed he would travel outside a little, get to know more about his current surroundings. He quickly got dress and left for some much needed fresh air.

**Scene Break**

The Takeda army was preparing to leave now that the battle was over, all troops were finishing gathering up their equipment that Kunoichi decided to use her spare time to see goodbye to her newest rival and friend Kai, and goodbye to Alex(Ash).

She walk around not seening any sight of him, she ask soldier after soldier for any help or clues. But sadly none had any information to start with which greatly irrated Kunoichi. After much search she decied to ask Kai, lucky she didn't have to search far for she was just coming out of her tent.

"Kai, Kai!" She ran to her side while yelling her name, in opposite it did get the other girls attention but was getting on her nerves.

"What is it that you want that you have to go yelling like a schoolgirl on hormores?"

Kunoichi ingore that remark and ask, "Have you see Alex?"

At the mention of his name, a smirk grew on Kai's lips, "Oh, yeah I did, he arleady left?" She turn around to see a sad expression on Kunoichi's face. She wanted to cry that she had'nt the time to say goodbye.

"And," Kai coutinue, "I got to say my goodbye in my own way." Her grin grew ever bigger seening the state Kunoichi was in and how close she was to crying.

"Kai you didn't-" She was on the verge of tears but what Kai said next broke the dam.

Oh I did and I know another secret of his. He has a craving for women who are in their prime age with breast such as mine. He couldn't keep his hands off them all night-"

Your a liar Kai!" Kunoichi in all her sadness ran out of the camp ingoring everyone on her way who ask what happen.

**Scene Break**

In the forest outside of the Hojo Main Camp, Kunoichi was in a state of sadness after hearing that Alex had already disspear and her rival Kai got to him first. She wanted to denie it but can what Kai said was the true? I mean looking at her Kai could get any guy that she wants. While looking at herself she be lucky to get any guy to look at her.

She continue to hop from branchs to branchs not caring what happens for she was to heartbroken to care.

She snap out of her trance when a knife was thrown at her. She nearly deflected in time, but being a second slow she was knock out of the tree into a clearly. She awoke seconds later when her attackers reveal themselfs.

Five ninjas all wearing red colored robes with black trimmings and masks. They all stare at the fallen ninja girl before them. Kunoichi could hear what they were saying but had yet to make her move.

"Check out our catch boys." one ninja said.

"She doesn't look tough why don't we just kill her and be done. A second ninja put in.

"You have a point, she wasn't suppose to be our target and the longer we wait our true target will get away." The Third ninja said while readying another knife.

"Hold on!" The fourth yell

"What is it?!" Yell back the thrid

"Well instead of killing her why don't we just rape her." He put in, Kunoichi frozen after hearing the word rape, she had to get out of here and fast.

"What is wrong with you boy do you have any idea on how old she is?" Said the fifth after saying nothing for the past conversation.

"Think about it guys, yes she's young but she's a ninja I mean look at her outfit." The other four did look and true be told they were getting into the idea after seening what Kunoichi had on. Sure she young but what when she got older and in that outfit.  
That alone got the guys a major turn on. "you see," He look to see his fellow ninja's nod their heads with vigor. Plus how long have any of us had the time to let one out?"  
Not whating to answer that question the four nodded and together they approach Kunoichi with lust and hunger in their eyes.

Kunoichi was too far from camp to call for help so she had no choice but to fight back. Pulling out her two knifes of her own she stood up and fought her agressor.

Several minutes into the fight Kunoichi seem to be getting the upper hand, she was able to bleed three guys and knock the wind out of the fourth. What she fail to see in time was the fifth get behind her and using his knife to cut open her top and push her to the ground. Kunoichi try covering up her small but growing perky B-cups. but she couldn't fight her attacker while her breast are in the open. She try to stand but the guy got on top of her holding her down by her arms.

"Hold still you and accept it!" He yell while struggling to keep Kunoichi from fighting back.

Kunoichi couldn't break free from his grip and with his friends getting back up she couldn't fight back. Even if no one comes she try her first decision.

"Somebody anybody please help!" She yell for help, while the guy on top of her just grin and began to unbutton his pants, but before he could a rope dart was fired from the behind him. The dart inpale itself into the guys neck, he try to fight for air, but he was dead when he was pull back with great speed back to the tree were he was hung dead. The guy who hung him jump from the tree and landed planting the other end of the rope dart on the ground to keep him there. The other four ninjas and Kunoichi were shock by what just happen, but when the hooded figure walk into the sunlight. Kunoichi scream with refief and joy seening.

"Alex!" The four were confuse but nevertheless attack Ash with rage of him coming to help their victim. Sveral seconds later three were dead in the most inhuman ways ever. The fourth was in pain of being inpale by Ash's sword in his chest. He could see the danger and hate in Ash's eyes like that of a Demon, the guy wanted to say something but Ash beat him there when he raise his embedded sword further hurting the guy with groans of pain.

"You're the kind of guys I hate with all my soul, guys taking advantage of girls for your own desires. It's just sick people like you don't deserve to live." Ash stated coldly. The guy wanted to say something but couldn't as Ash slowly lifted his sword higher and the guy slip off his blade slowly further his pain slowly leading to a alright painful death.

When the guy fell off his blade Ash sheathed his blade, gaze at the dead men before him. He spit on one of them and went to Kunoichi's side.

"Kunoichi you alright?" He ask with concern in his voice.

"Y-You came Alex." She couldn't even voice her thank or believe her luck that she was save from being rape.

"Well of course I came." He said with a fun grin on his face.

"Alex, Alex!" She dry her tears and lunge at the Assassin, the two were ever closer to each other with Ash on his back and Kunoichi on top of him. Ash try not to blush feeling Kunoichi's bare breast on his chest. Kunoichi soon caught on to where he was staring at, and she jump back trying to cover herself.

I-I-It's n-not what it looks like I mean-" She pause when Ash claim her lips in a kiss. Kunoichi believes she had just died and gone to heaven. Her first kiss and it wasn't from Yuikmura. Kunoichi had a small crush on her lord Yuikmura but he fail to notice her so she slowly drifted away with calling her lord a lover and as a ninja should follow her lord. Kunoichi blush deeply and try kissing with the same passion, the two never broke for air not even once but Kunoichi broke the kiss with a scarlet blush on her face when she saw Ash's right hand on her left bare breast.

"You know you have to cover these up you know?" He said with a growing grin

Kunoichi wanted to say something but again couldn't find the words as Ash slowly move his hand in cinglar motions. "You know," He spoke "I don't mind how my girls are, I'm not shallow so I don't mind what girls look like. All I care is that they care for what they look like and accept their beauty." He finish getting Kunoichi's blush to grow ever more.

"You mean you like-" Again cut off by Ash's hand moving on her breast getting a moan from the girl. "If that was your answer then yes I find you cute and soft almost like a rabbit." The two stay in each others arms for a good time until Ash stood up and remove his cape from his left arm, tore a chuck off, and wrap it over to hide Kunoichi's expose breast.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome and you can tell me what you wanted to see later Ok?"

"Deal!" The two ran back to camp before search parties were send.

**Scene Break**

The Takeda men were ready to leave the Hojo and return back to their lord Shingen's side. All they waited on was a written scroll from Uiyasu and they be on their way.  
Kunoichi was smiling when she return to camp, she was on horseback near her lord Yukimura who was puzzle why she was so happy.

"Kunoichi you ok?" He said with concern, Kunoichi only look back with a happy grin on her face.

"Never better my lord." Yukimura decided to drop it since obiviously she is happy.

Ujiyasu soon arrive with the scroll, handed it Yukimura, and to give his thanks to Shingen. Yukimura promise and rode off with the Takada. Ujiyasu look at the sun as the rays shine brightly. "Hm looks like things will get ineresting I'm I right Alex Mason."

Far ahead with the Takeda Calavry was Ash hopping through the trees ahead of everyone.  
"Trust me Ujiyasu you have no idea."

**Well what you think? I've play Samurai warriors many time so I be going through the history of actual battles and follow how these events occur. I will be posting the links to the characters of Samurai warriors since I can't describe and go into description, so I hope you understand. Anyway look forward to the next chapter of this story and my others story that I will update soon. Copy the names below and search for them on Koei Wiki.**

**Ieyasu Tokagawa**

**Hideyoshi Toyotomi:**

**Katsuie Shibata: Nobunaga Oda:**

**Mitsuhide Akechi:**

**Lady No:**

**Ranmaru Mori:**

**Tadakatsu Honda:**


End file.
